Away She Flies
by Princess Amara of the Sand
Summary: Ever since she was little, she had big dreams and believed in anything, but her dreams fell apart and she stopped believing as she grew up. Life has been tough for her, but once the sun shines, maybe it's not going to be so bad and her dream of paradise may come true. Jack x OC, Rated T just in case. ABANDONED


**Okay, this is my first story since I took a break from writing! I was 10 or 11, and my werewolf rejection story was so horrible (I don't know why people liked it, it was horrible! But at least it didn't have grammar or spelling mistakes!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Oh, this story is inspired by my favorite song, Paradise by ColdPlay. I just loved the deep meaning behind it, so I decided to base the girl's life to the song. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach so_

_She ran away in her sleep_

_And dreamed of_

_Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

_—Paradise, Coldplay_

* * *

_**Mary's POV**_

Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed big and knew I was special, just like any other girl. I knew that one day my dreams would come true, but one problem is I don't know when. I thought life was going to be easy and peaceful forever. My family and I loved each other, I had great friends, I got good education, and I was even enrolled to take a sewing class so I could become a fashion designer; my dream job. I had everything I wished for. But it all changed too soon.

My dad got a new job in another state, forcing us to move and leave my best friends. I was 14 at that time when life became harder and harder. I was made fun of in school but I was not abused. My dad barely went home and bonded with us less and less, and he and mom started arguing. Our family started falling apart, and my sister Mimi was far too young to understand.

One night, my dad didn't come home and my mom and I were very worried. She called my dad's boss, only to hear that he didn't have work that day. That's when we knew something was wrong. We didn't get to find out ourselves about what's going on, because my dad came home the next day and confessed that he had been cheating on my mom with his co-worker for a few months. My mom was very furious and filed a divorce, in which my dad sadly accepted. Since then, my mom raised Mimi and I by herself and she applied to work as secretary of an okay-paying company whilst I worked as a babysitter.

Eventually I finished high school, but not college 5 years after my parents' divorce. I only got one year of fashion school before my mom became ill, so I dropped out of college to take care of her. My only best friend, Lisa offered to continue college later to support our family. I declined, of course, but she insisted that she at least share an apartment with me instead of living in campus. It wasn't much of a problem, though. Lisa's college school was near our apartment, and we moved my mother to the nearest hospital, which is 5 blocks away.

Even though I always no one accepted me, I continued to send resumes to get a fashion design job, or at least a job like it. I also work as a part time waitress and still a babysitter, but I mostly babysit Jamie and Sophie, who are almost 11 and 4 years old. I used to take my sister Mimi with me when babysitting, but now she stays in our apartment with Lisa since she's almost 12. When I'm not working or visiting my mom in the hospital, I like to dream and imagine how our life would be if my dad hadn't messed up our family. To these days, I still blame him for what he did, even though I still love and missed him.

I refer my dreams from when I was little as my 'Paradise', something dear I hold on to because life wasn't able to give me my own real paradise. I don't know when my paradise will come true, but I know everything I've worked for in my life will pay off, someday.

* * *

**Hey, guys! This is too short, I know, but it's just kind of like a preface or whatever you want to call it, and it's going to be longer in later chapters. I don't know if it will be a Jack Frost love story (but I _do _love Jack Frost more than a friend [come on! Who could resist that handsome white-haired cutie?!]), but it will probably be a slight Jack x OC.**

**You don't have to read the following, but if you want to, feel free.  
**

**Before I end this chapter, I just want to say why I love this song 'Paradise'. I guess it's dedicated to those with big dreams, but they're facing many obstacles. I don't know, there are many different meanings, but they're somehow similar. Take for example, maybe the girl used to believe in anything, like maybe love and peace or fairy tales, but according to the lyrics (But it flew away from her reach/So she ran away in her sleep), it might mean that she doesn't believe what she believed when she was a little girl anymore, as reality strikes her down. But once the sun shined, it all got better. And there's another meaning. The second meaning is that the girl had big dreams that fell apart while growing up, and experienced that life wasn't as easy as she thought. I think she faced the same many obstacles and dreamed about what her life could've been. I think she's living in her own world and believes that everything will get better soon and this is kind of obvious when you watch the video and see that the band have a mask on, a mask of elephant, an animal that needs friend and company to survive, but in the end, the sun rises again when they found other people sharing and living the same dream.**

**So yeah, this is why I love this song so much. It's such a great song and the meaning is kind of obvious. It refers to many people and communicates that life will get better one day. Also, this story is kind of a mix of these two meanings.  
**

**Oh, and this isn't a part from my 'song meaning discussion', but _feel free to review and point out any mistakes, and you are more than welcome to give constructive criticism._  
**


End file.
